oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Buster D. Zack
We've Got One: Jack calls out Zack's English name. was a resident of Welch Island prior to its destruction led by a Marine Operative. He was saved by Daddy L. Legs, a legendary pirate known and feared across the seas, who took him into her care. He now serves as a of Legs' crew, the Black Widow Pirates, to one day become a great pirate and make a name for himself. Legs is both a mother and mentor to Zack, a person whom, despite how he acts towards her, has a never-ending love for. He has recently eaten the Hone Hone no Mi after taking it from the hands of Myst.Break My Bones: Zack decides to eat the Hone Hone no Mi so that myst can't get it. Appearance Zack is a young man considered short for his age. He's often teased for being so small, especially physically by Jack Frost who can literally lift him with a single hand, and tossing him.The Calm Sea: Jack lifts Zack with a single hand over the plank.The Calm Sea: Jack tosses Zack easily. Ebony, a reference to the brown color of his soft silky skin. His golden eyes stand out like reflections of the sun, eyes that could burn the will of those he deems a general foe. He possesses untamed brown spiky hair which is emphasized by the red streaks at the back. The red streaks are said to be natural, as he's told Jack numerous times that he was born with them. His overall physical appearance is considered youthful. As stated, his eyes stand out and are his most noticeable feature which sits well with the rest of his facial features. He has thin and sharp eyebrows, much like his nose and chin. Despite his short stature, he is a well-built young man, not being too skinny or too muscular. Sometimes he uses his youthful appearance to his advantage to woo in girls for his own pleasure. No matter the occasion Zack is always wearing a short-sleeved white tee shirt. Around his neck is a gold pendant, given to him by his biological mother. During the attack on Welch Island, the necklace that held the pendant around his neck broke during his flee to safety. Once he was found by Legs she gave him a black thread which is what now holds the pendant on his neck. Over his white shirt, wears a black zip-up hooded jacket with white stripes along the sleeves. Personality Zack is a very ignorant kid as indicated by Jack multiple times.Ice on the Lily: Jack tells Val that Zack is ignorant.]]. Not because he lacks common knowledge, but because he ignores norms and challenges are forms of reform. This is his most iconic trait yet, as Lucas feels when he goes out on his adventure to be a pirate he won't have a fear of anything on the sea. Yet, Jack counters this claim by saying Zack's stupidity and ignorance will lead him to an early grave. He has the tendency of being very rude to those around him, as seen plenty of times with his interactions with Jack. Even the one who stands as a mother figure for him, seems to sometimes catch a bit of his rudeness, often referring to Legs as an old hag who should pass her title over to him (though she scolds him every time). It takes a lot to get him to listen and is nearly impossible for those other than Legs. Relationships Crew= *'Badwolf T. Bigby': |-| Black Widow Pirates= *'Daddy L. Legs': The woman who saved his life and later assumed the role of his adoptive mother. When he was first found by Legs, he was like a child of God. A sweet boy who'd literally cry if he were separated from Legs, despite being seven years old. He was what one would call a "Momma's Boy". As he aged though, Zack became rebellious where he started to often refer to Legs as a hag. *'Jack Frost': Despite how he and Jack act towards one another, Zack seems to always be tagging along with him.We've Got One: Zack sneaks on Jack's ship. They are nearly always seen bickering back and forth with one another. Zack tends to call Jack out of his name frequently and even by a nickname Jack hates. It's possible that Zack does things to Jack just for a reaction. *'Draco D. Indiana': *'Thatch Vincent': Per request of Legs, Zack has been learning medicine under Vincent. History Descruction on Welch Island Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Zack possesses abnormal strength which is the result of his training with Indiana. Evidentally he is able to knock out Marine workers with single punches. Haki Devil Fruit After sneaking onto Jack's ship headed for Amazon Lily, Zack ate the Hone Hone no Mi to prevent Myst from getting it. While he hasn't been seen using the powers of the fruit himself, Zack stated that moments upon eating the fruit his ribcage expanded and ripped through his skin.Break My Bones: Zack explains to Jack that his bones grew. This gives thought that the fruit allows him to manipulate his bones. Marksmanship A dream of Zack's is to be known throughout the world as a great marksman. While it hasn't blatantly been said, he has hinted at it towards Legs after she's told him constantly to put down the guns. Unlike shown in the series, Zack carries around a flintlock revolver loaded with seastone bullets used to counter logia devil fruit users.Break My Bones: Myst asks Zack are his bullets made from seastone. Miscallenous Skills Zack displays the ability to ride on a surfboard and is very skilled at it.The Calm Sea: Zack gets on his surfboard and starts heading for the area. Notable Quotes Trivia *Zack has alternate versions of himself on various fanon.Jupiter Draconus, Ninigi Uchiha, Indra Sengoku, Indra Draconus *After the author had a discussion with a User:DamonDraco, Damon stated that Zack appears to be the personal of Jack Frost. *Zack could be considered the new and improved version of the author's once failed article; Sengoku D. Michael. References Category:Will of the D. Category:Marksman Category:Males Category:Cabin Boy Category:Cabin Boys Category:Welch Island Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users